


Can I come over after school?

by Ribellione



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl has a Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Carl have been best friends since they were kids. Now they are teens and Daryl has a crush on Carl’s dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hang by the pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song called Stacy's mom by Fountains of Wayne and then this idea popped into my head. I'm so sorry hahaha.

‘Hey, why aren’t you sitting with the other kids?’ 

Daryl looked up. In front of him there was a brown haired boy with big blue eyes. He looked kind. 

‘I don’t think they like me.’ Daryl had answered, and the boy frowned at that. ‘Well, my name is Carl. I like you. I’ll sit with you.’ 

They were seven years old then and now, 10 years later, they were still best friends. Carl knew about Daryl’s abusive dad and so he took good care of Daryl. He let him sleep over as many times as possible, helped him doing his homework, and made sure he was happy.

Daryl normally didn’t like it when people felt like they needed to take care of him. he could take care of himself just fine. But with Carl it was different. He had known Carl for so long. They shared almost everything and they trusted each other. He didn’t mind Carl taking care of him. Besides, Carl lived in a gigantic house with a pool and a sauna, and his dad was nice.

Carl's dad, Rick Grimes, was a business man, so a lot of times Carl and Daryl had the house and the pool to themselves for several weeks. Carl thought that was totally awesome, but Daryl just wished Rick would return, and he was daydreaming of Rick joining them. Daydreaming of Rick telling him how special he actually was, and that he was so much more than just Carl’s best friend. he knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong to have a crush on a guy, especially if that guy was your best friend’s dad. He just couldn’t help it. Rick was gorgeous and sweet and Daryl wanted to be close to him. Wanted to feel his stubble rub on his skin when they kissed. 

‘Hey Carl, can I come over over after school?’ Daryl asked his friend when they were having lunch. Carl nodded. ‘Of course, we can hang by the pool if you want. It’s way too hot to do something else.’ Daryl gave him a smile and nodded. ‘Is your dad home?’ Carl shook his head at that. ‘He said he was coming at the end of the week.’ 

They were sitting by the pool, feet in the water, hair wet. ‘So, what do you think about Stacy?’ Carl asked Daryl. Daryl frowned. ‘Stacy Johnson?’ Carl nodded. ‘She’s nice.’ Daryl said. Carl laughed at him. ‘I mean do you like her? las in like-like her?’ Daryl shook his head, little droplets of water flying around. ‘Do you?’ He asked Carl in return. The blue-eyed boy shrugged. ‘Maybe. She’s pretty for sure. You do think she’s pretty, right?’ Daryl huffed. ‘I guess.’ He answered, not really getting what Carl was trying. ‘Oh wait, I get it. You like Carol.’ Carl then said with a smug smile. ‘She’s one of my friends. I don’t like her. Not in that way.’ Daryl said. He pushed Carl in the water and Carl shouted. before Daryl could even laugh at him, the other boy had pulled his leg. They were both in the water now, wrestling and pushing each other under. 

‘You guys are getting the cushions on the chairs wet like that. They were expensive you know.’ A voice jokingly said. ‘Dad!’ Carl immediately shouted. he let go of Daryl and climbed out of the pool to hug his dad. ‘Carl this suit was also expensive don’t h-‘ Rick started, but before he could finish the sentence, his son had glomped him. Rick just laughed and ruffled Carl’s hair. Right then he saw Daryl. ‘Hello Daryl, nice to see you again.’ He smiled. Daryl blushed and mumbled a hi. 

‘I thought you said you were coming home tonight.’ Carl said after he let go of his dad. ‘I wanted to spend some more time with you so I came home early.’ Rick said. He pulled of his soaked suit jacket and opened the first three buttons of his white blouse. Daryl held his breath. Rick looked so damn hot when he was undressing himself. Fuck, he always looked hot. Daryl wished Rick would undress especially for him. Slow and sensual. They would make love after that and then Rick would hold Daryl in his arms until he fell asleep.

Daryl’s upcoming boner destroyed the daydream and Daryl quickly got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist. he excused himself and then locked himself in the bathroom. So now there he was, jerking while thinking about his best friend’s dad, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread it and fixed all my mistakes as far as I know.. My word isn't working atm so I'm using this notes thing, and autocorrect is shit so if there is still something weird it's probably autocorrect that fucked up.
> 
> So yea this is it for now, but maybe I'll write some more chapters. Just let me know if you want me to I guess?


	2. Just a towel on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't listened to Stacy's mom by Fountains of Wayne yet you totally should do that now haha.

when Daryl finished, he cleaned himself and slowly went back to the garden. Carl was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water, drinking a smoothie. Rick was laying in one of the chairs with his eyes closed, totally naked except for the towel covering his groin. His hair was wet and the water droplets were shining on his smooth skin.

‘Hey Daryl, there are smoothies in the kitchen, if you want one you should get it.’ Carl said when he saw Daryl. ‘Carl! That’s not how you treat your guests.’ Rick said, eyes still closed. Carl laughed. ‘Daryl basically lives here.’ Daryl laughed as well, and when he wanted to turn around to go back inside to get the smoothie, Rick called his name. 

‘Can you please get me a smoothie too? Carl did’t even ask me if I wanted one too.’ 

Carl huffed and rolled his eyes at what his dad said. ‘You got two legs that work perfectly fine so you can walk over there yourself. Your hands work perfectly fine as well so I’m sure grabbing a smoothie isn’t so hard for you to do.’ He said in a playful tone. Rick laughed. ‘Did you just use my own words against me?’ He asked Carl while he opened his eyes.

Daryl quietly snickered at the two of them and went to the kitchen to get the smoothies. The kitchen was the biggest and most beautiful kitchen Daryl had ever seen. He had been here countless times and he probably knew this kitchen better than the one at his own place, but damn, the kitchen always amazed him. the dressers were made out of wood and the worktop was made out of some kind of beige stone. Probably marble. There was a big kitchen island with 3 chairs that matched the dressers on one side, and a sink with a golden faucet on the other side. 

Daryl grabbed two smoothies from the tray and put a straw in both of them. Judging by the pinkish colour they were probably strawberry smoothies or at least something with berries. He knew Carl’s favourite was strawberry lime, and he was really wondering which one was Rick’s favourite. Would it be strawberry lime as well? Or something else maybe? And so Daryl started daydreaming again.

He brought Rick the smoothie, Carl was nowhere to be seen. ‘Thanks baby. that’s my favourite, how did you know?’ Daryl blushed and gave Rick a smile. ‘I just knew.’ Rick laughed and pulled Daryl on his lap. ‘You’re such a good boy, Daryl.’ He whispered in Daryl's ear. Daryl swallowed and leaned even closer to Rick. ‘Am I? Show me then.’ He moaned. Rick’s hands roamed Daryl’s chest and softly stroked his nipples. ‘So good.’ He praised the boy.

‘Daryl, what are you staring at the wall for? Come on. let’s go swimming.’ Daryl suddenly heard Carl say. He blinked and looked at the boy. ‘Yea. Yea, I’m sorry. I’m coming. Carl grabbed one of the smoothies and walked back to the garden. Daryl followed him with the other one. After Carl had handed his dad the smoothie he dived into the pool. When he came up he shook his hair out and started slashing water at Daryl, who was still standing in front of the pool, drinking his smoothie. 

‘Carl stop it. I don’t want pool water in my smoothie.’ Daryl grinned. Carl rolled his eyes. ‘Fine fine. But hurry up, I’m bored.’ Daryl nodded and Carl got out of the pool and into the shed. Probably grabbing a ball or anything they could amuse themselves with. Daryl finished his smoothie and put the glass on the table. He glanced at Rick on the other side of the pool, and surprisingly, Rick was looking at him. He tapped the corner of his mouth and smiled at Daryl, and Daryl immediately got the hint. He quickly wiped his mouth and then wiped his hand on his trunks. 

When Carl came back he threw the ball at Daryl and they both got into the pool to play some kind of volleybal or whatever you wanted to call it. They were having fun just like always, and Daryl’s mind didn’t wander off again. He even completely forgot Rick was there as well at some point. Of course, the distraction didn’t last long and Daryl soon began to wonder what would happen if he “accidentally” threw the ball towards Rick. Would Rick throw it to back him? Or to Carl? Maybe he would even get into the pool and join them. 

Daryl sighed. Since when did he daydream this much? And why did almost all his daydreams tend to be sexual? Dammit, he wanted to have sex with Rick. He wanted his best friend’s dad to fuck him. He couldn’t even deny it to himself anymore, he was in too deep.

‘Daryl, can we talk for a moment?’ Carl said after he had smashed the ball out of the pool onto the grass, and Daryl didn’t seem like he was going to get it. Daryl blinked. ‘Sure.’ He said. Did Carl know? Fuck, of course he did. Carl was smart, just like his dad. Daryl quietly got out of the pool and followed Carl inside, not really caring about the wet trail they left behind. 

‘Something is up. Spill.’ Carl said when they were standing in the kitchen, as far away from the garden as possible. ‘Nothing is up.’ Daryl said, kinda relieved that the conversation didn’t start with “I know you have a crush on my dad” or anything like that. The conversation wasn’t over yet though. ‘Yea Daryl, something definitely is up. You’re acting strange ever since my dad came home.’ Daryl looked at his feet and mumbled something along the lines of “I don’t know what you are talking about”. Carl sighed. ‘Is it because of your scars? You now my dad has seen them already and he isn’t judging you or anything. You know that, right? No need to feel uncomfortable now.’ Daryl decided just to nod. At least he wouldn’t have to explain what was really going on or have make something up. ‘We care about you, daryl. Really. You even just kinda belong here. I like having you around and so does my dad.’

Daryl’s heart fluttered when Carl said that. He knew, he absolutely knew that Carl meant his dad cared about him and liked having him around in a fatherly way, but his body wouldn’t listen. 

‘What are you smiling at?’ Carl asked Daryl with a confused face. Somehow that made Daryl smile even more. ‘Nothing, just like being around you both as well.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters aren't the longest and that there isn't happening much yet but I promise more is coming. (If anyone still wants to read it haha)
> 
> Also, I did not reread this because I am a lazy piece of shit.


	3. It's just a fantasy

Daryl stayed for dinner and after that they played video games. Rick was in his office, doing whatever a businessman does when he’s at home, and Daryl could finally relax a little. Carl didn’t know a thing and he would never find out. 

‘It’s getting late, I should go home.’ Daryl said when it was a little past 11pm. Carl pouted and paused the game. ‘Are you gonna be alright? You know you can sleep over. I still got extra clothes for you, as always.’ Daryl gave the boy a weak smile. ‘Yea, I’ll be alright. See you tomorrow at school.’ Carl gave him a nod. ‘Alright, see you then.’

Daryl cycled home while quietly singing along to the music coming from his crappy phone. It was dark now and the air was still warm, but not too warm. It was actually perfect. He wished he could just stay here instead of going home. Maybe he should have stayed with Carl. He hadn’t told his dad he was going to hang out with Carl today, and if his dad was drunk again, he woud totally use that as a reason to beat Daryl up. Daryl knew his dad didn’t really care about where Daryl went, but if it meant he could beat him up over it he suddenly did. 

When Daryl put his bike in the small shed next to the cabin he could hear his dad and Merle screaming at each other. After that he heard glass breaking and the door slammed open. ‘Next week I’ll turn 18 and then I’ll be fucking gone forever, old man! you can count on that!’ He screamed while getting on his motorcycle. Daryl swallowed and stayed in the shed until he heard the sound of Merle’s motorcycle disappear. Well shit. Sleeping in the woods it was.

Daryl did that more often. A lot of the times his dad was mad and he didn’t want to bother Carl with it he just slept in the woods. In summer it was actually really great, but in winter it was hell. One time he hadn’t slept the whole night because he was too busy trying to keep himself warm. When Carl had asked him why he looked so tired he had just told the boy it was because of the nightmares he sometimes had. Carl knew about the nightmares already anyway.

So there he was, laying underneath a tree. hands on his belly. He was actually pretty comfortable on the ground. The moss was soft enough. He thought about sleeping here more often, until he heard a mosquito buzzing. Fuck. He totally forgot about the mosquitos. He knew everything was just too good to be true. Nice temperature, comfortable moss. But nope, he didn’t deserve a good night rest. 

The next morning Daryl woke up with red, itchy bumps all over his arms and even some in his face. ‘Great.’ He mumbled, voice raspy. He lazily stretched and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was only 5:30am. School started at 9 so he still had some time before he had to go. He used to be late all the time, or he just skipped school completely, but Carl really wanted him to come because “education is important”. So now he always tried to be on time. Just for Carl though. 

Daryl walked a little deeper into the woods until he reached the creek. He washed his face and sat there for a while, just looking at the water. He spent the rest of his time walking around the woods and when it was almost 9 he lit a cigarette and walked to school. He really didn’t want to go home and risk waking his dad when grabbing his bike.

‘What happened to you? You’re all dirty and-‘ Carl started when he saw Daryl, but Daryl cut him off. ‘Forgot to close my window before I went to sleep, and didn’t have any decent clothes so I put on the ones I was wearing yesterday. Nothing to worry about.’ Carl squinted and Daryl hoped he would buy it. ‘What else should have happened? I’m okay, Carl.’ Carl was still looking at him suspiciously but then he shrugged. Daryl felt bad about lying to his best friend, but He just didn’t want to bother him with ever little thing. The boy didn’t deserve that. 

‘So, I was talking to my dad this morning,’ Carl started. ‘He said he felt guilty for being on business trips so often and not spending much time with me. I told him it was okay, but, he doesn’t think so.’ Daryl didn’t really know what to say so he just hummed. ‘He said he could take a week off when the school holidays start and take me on a camping trip. I don’t think he really likes camping since he’s kinda shit at that you know, and I don’t want to him to stress because he still has a lot of work to do after that, get what I mean?’ 

The ball rang and they walked towards their first class, Carl still talking about how he woud feel guilty if he said yes. Not only because he would keep his dad from his work, but also because he wouldn’t be there for Daryl if he had no place to sleep and no one to talk to. ‘Carl, it was his idea. He knows you would like it and he wants to spend time with you. Just go, alright? I’ll be fine. No need to worry about me.’ Carl slowly nodded. 

Daryl was actually kinda jealous. He wanted to go camping with Rick. How amazing would that be? They would sleep close together and bathe in the creek. They could even catch their own dinner. Daryl was an excellent hunter. He could teach Rick. Hell, they could do so many things together. They could even make love without having to be quiet. No one else would be around.

If that was only possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reread, again. (what a surprise)  
> Quick question; Should they invite Daryl on the camping trip or nah?
> 
> (And is anyone still enjoying this btw? I feel like it's a little boring haha.)


	4. Chapter 4

I’m very sorry but I probably won’t update any of my fics anytime soon.

Depression can be really hard to deal with sometimes. My meds kinda work but at the same time they don’t so now I’m just mentally and physically exhausted 24/7. I don’t enjoy writing (or any of my other hobbies) anymore, and even Netflix sucks.

I’m sorry to disappoint you guys but I just need some time I guess. I know this message isn’t really what you were waiting for, but I’m writing this so that I’ll maybe stop feeling guilty for not updating in weeks/months. 

As you might have noticed I’m not that great at explaining things, but I hope you’ll understand. A big thank you to everyone who ever commented on my chapters, I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me<3

I will try to write a little sometimes, so maybe in 359 weeks I’ll have one of my new chapters finished, haha.

Ribellione


End file.
